<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flinch by imtoolazytothinkofausername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867932">Flinch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername'>imtoolazytothinkofausername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vetinari was not a man that lost control easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flinch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I do not own Discworld or its characters, and I'm not writing this for profit. I also don't have much context for this...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Havelock Vetinari was a man who prided himself on always being in control of his emotions and reactions. He remained calm when an uninvited guest managed to infiltrate the Hogswatch banquet and point a crossbow in his direction. Vetinari didn't bat an eye when the man demanded that Vetinari step down or when a kick was aimed at his bad knee. But he did flinch when he heard Sam Vimes scream in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>